User blog:Imouto-tan/Ritsu Dairenji
Ritsu Dairenji is the 3rd ranked Wizard Saint called "Queen Moth". She has an intense hatred for her father and Nayuta Mitsuari. She is also the leader of NEMESIS and the Red Children, a group of Huozai's children who can't really find their place in the world due to discrimination because of their late father's attrocities. She was trained by the powerful Fina Bicchieri in order for her to become a talented mage. Info Ritsu is a member of a mercenary squad who appears to be against POLTERGEIST and she is one of the the Thirteen Wizard Saints, due to an incident in the past involving POLTERGEIST which led to the deaths of her squad mates. Having been raised by mercenaries since she was young, she fights from one battlefield to another. The incident in question is the retrieval of the Ars Arcanum, Deus Machina: Chakravartin from the 5th Hierarchical City of Britannia; an event orchestrated by Amara and the Foo Fighters. While originally thought that Chakravartin was the one who decimated Ritsu's mercenary squad and the squad sent by POLTERGEIST, in reality, it was the The Ronin with the Black Wings; Atticus Blackwell. She dislikes Nayuta Mitsuari as she was once brought in to the squad to teach them how to fight, but she had taught them how to dance instead since she was trying to troll Ritsu. Appearance Ritsu is a tall and slim woman with peach skin and brick red hair, in a short side-tied ponytail held up by her fiery moth wing motif hair tie and her bangs are cropped short, reaching only up to her shoulders and elegantly framing her gorgeous face. Her, quite revealing outfit, consists of a baggy red aviator cropped jacket top that is opened wide to reveal her cleavage that is slightly covered by her black and red bikini top. She wears a pair of tight, black denim, short shorts that, because of their minuscule length and tightness, she has to go commando quite often. She wears a pair of spiked red boots that cut off right under her knee and a pair of black thigh-high stockings. She has moth wing tattoos on her left hip, left shoulder, and left breast. Due to her magic, Ritsu prefers to wear nothing but her red aviator jacket (with the usual bikini top) on her upper body when on missions. When given other clothes by Sherria Amicus, Ritsu wears the outfits as revealing as possible usually exposing a great deal of her bra (if wearing one) and cleavage. One of her most striking facial features are her large eyes; her irises are sky blue and appear to have diamond-shaped symbols engraved into them in place of pupils. Personality Ritsu is extremely prideful and haughty, boasting herself to be equal or better than her father in the ways of ruling and swordsmanship, and believes only her status as the child of Anna caused her to be rejected. Likely due to her upbringing, Ritsu behaves in a very militaristic and literal manner, taking an aggressive approach to almost everything. She frequently becomes impatient when things aren't progressing as quickly as she expected and becomes increasingly hostile as a result, threatening a civilian when he began panicking during her attempt to interrogate him for information. During her brief travel with White Requiem, he noted how she was rather solitary and constantly on alert. She even has trouble smiling or laughing, only able to do so when White Requiem tries to humor her, only for her to laugh due to how hard he's trying instead of the joke itself. Underneath her icy and militaristic attitude, Ritsu is actually good-hearted; being able to become relatively close with White Requiem. However, since her usual demeanor is unusually ill-tempered and antisocial, most of the wizard saints are generally unaware of her softer side. Also, Ritsu admires authority figures who show strong audacity, leadership and tough love (as seen by Miria Honda who temporarily mimicked being a drill sergeant). Ritsu has very little experience in anything that isn't related to combat, warfare or her own personal history. She doesn't feel ashamed of her outfit even when other people consider her costume to be very revealing, this is mainly because Ritsu doesn't even know what is 'normal' attire and is loyal to wearing her military uniform (even rescuing her outfit from inside a garbage truck when Agnes Egnell stole it while she was in the hot spring). Ritsu also seems unaware about her attractive figure, even when rude passerby make direct references to her (Victoria Amicus) calling her 'Bootylicious' and Valdis Akeldama calling her 'Boobs'). During the few times she taught a class, she is oblivious to and confused by Razeluxe Ibis's sexist and perverted comments throughout most of the time teaching. Yet, while Ritsu has no shame in her own appearance she has, in a hypocritical manner, criticized the sexual outfits of other wizard saints and people, like Zurie Draculea, Victoria Amicus, Alexandra Brantini, Vera Arcturus and Enshuu Mitsuari. Ritsu is also shown to be slightly racist towards Beastkin and humans, this is shown in her battle against Miria Honda and Nayuta Mitsuari, where she asks them if they know where Rasiel Brando is due to Miria being a dragonkin and Nayuta being a human. As well as this, she also remarks how she won't hold back against a non-human who smells of blood. Ritsu has often shown to have a perverted side to her when it comes to Carlos. After the mock battle she straddles him while he is asleep, and she also wanted to wash his back when he was bathing, even rubbing his back with her breasts. Powers Fire Moth Physiology- As a half-Fire Moth, Ritsu can sprout moth wings made from pure fire that give off a highly poisonous toxin, create ignitable silk that's stronger than a spider's web and generate a powder that causes burning pains if it gets into the eyes, furthermore, it can be ignited into a blinding light by using intense heat. Also, some of her abilities are dependent on her being exposed to water and direct sunlight, the latter of which allowed her to recover almost instantly, even from suffocation. Due to her Fire Moth genes, she has the ability to "breathe" and "drink" through her skin rather than her lungs, but also requires her to wear as little clothes as possible, as covering her skin would suffocate her. Also, submerging her in water could suffocate her like normal humans, through exposure to direct sunlight would immediately resuscitate her. *Alternate Powder: Ritsu will infect a target with deadly toxic powder that will severely weaken the opponent's stamina while slowly killing them, this powder can be cured by Ritsu. *Shock Absorption: Ritsu's unique Fire Moth physiology grants her the ability to absorb the shock of any attack, but Ritsu has a limit to how much she can absorb. She can survive multiple hits from a large star destroyer similarly to Jewels. *Enhanced Durability: Even after crashing through a shatterproof window at high speed, Ritsu received no injuries and was immediately back on her feet. Ritsu is also durable enough to jump through a sixth-story window and land on the ground without any noticeable effect on her. During her sparring match against Carlos, Ritsu demonstrates that she could shrug off almost all of Carlos' 100%-enhanced physical blows without any problem. *Superhuman Agility & Speed: She also has great speed and agility. She is able to keep up with a Jewel easily, while carry a full grown human on her back. *Immense Endurance: Ritsu has been shown to possess a vast amount of physical endurance. She was also able to fight and hold her own against a Jewel of Estelle Bridget's caliber after having fought and defeated Zurie Draculea, the founder and ex-leader of the Death's Head assassin guild. She is able to fight for long periods of time and stand up after receiving various blows from her opponents. She definitely inherited her father's amazing endurance, allowing her to survive many attacks that would normally cause a person to faint or even die several hits before. She even withstood a hit from her father and only sustained minor scratches. *Immense Reflexes: Ritsu possesses extremely sharp reflexes, and a high degree agility and speed. Despite her being severely battle worn, she was able to dodge a laser beam from Louis while balancing herself on one hand. She was also able to skillfully and acrobatically dodge a barrage of Magic Spells from Rana Lingyin, and when She knocked her through the walls of the Tower of Might she launched herself off of a few small falling rocks back into the tower with ease. When a police bot shot a few rays at her as a surprise attack, Ritsu easily dodged the rays with a side jump. *Wallcrawling: Ritsu can adhere to walls via van der Waals force, and on top of this she is a master of parkour and can easily scale buildings. *Nocturnal Vision: Thanks to her Fire Moth genes, Ritsu is capable of perfectly seeing in the darkness. *Enhanced Strength: In stark contrast with her slim and womanly figure, Ritsu possesses a very large amount of physical strength, having been repeatedly shown capable of lifting and dragging around objects many times her own size and weight. She was also able to send Huozai flying against a wall, several meters away from both of them, with a flick of her wrist. Ritsu has blown apart doors of reinforced glass with a single punch after fighting for hours and ripped a car door off it's hinges without any effort. *Keen Intellect: Upon seeing Victoria's army of magical girls, Ritsu was able to instantly recognize it as Illusion Magic. She has keen skills of observation and analysis. Ritsu is able to formulate strategies that takes advantage of the situation. *Fire Immunity: Ritsu is not affected by virtually any temperature, be it heat or cold which is why she goes around wearing little to nothing clothing wise (well it's one of the reasons). Her flesh cannot be scalded or burned by any heat source whose level is below that of her maximum output. *Normothermia: Like all Fire Moths, she has higher body temperature than Humans. Her's is 40°C (104°F) to be precise. This is the same as the average Fire Moth. *Herbivorous: Fire Moths are herbivores, as Ritsu can only eat fruits and vegetables, and certain things like eggs or fish. She has twice the amount of taste buds a human does so the taste of food is much stronger for her. *Pain Threshold: Due to her nature, Ritsu is near incapable of feeling pain. She is still highly capable of feeling pleasure, though. *Fangs: Ritsu possesses large fangs, which are strong enough to bite through Miyako Kuruwa's thread, which is stated to be stronger than titanium. **Venom: Ritsu's most dangerous trait appears to be her venom. Using her fangs, Ritsu is able to inject a large amount of venom in her victim. The venom is said to be even more dangerous than that of a Giant Hornet. Likewise, if spread through the air, the scent of the venom is able to attract and control other Hornets, allowing Ritsu to send them to attack her opponents. Curse: Nudifier- Ritsu is capable of using a forbidden curse that causes her target's clothing to break, leaving them nude. She notably uses this on Nayuta Mitsuari and Victoria Amicus for kicks and giggles. Black Inferno Magic- Black Inferno Magic incorporates the element of fire into the user's body, allowing them to produce black flames from any part of their body, which are mostly used as a means for offense. In addition to creating a fire aura around herself, Ritsu is also able to consume external sources of fire in order to replenish her strength and rid herself of fatigue, thereby making her immune to fire-based attacks. Ritsu's mastery over her Black Inferno Magic allows her to form versatile weapons out of the flames, including a bow or sword, she can even form it into complex forms like cages, ropes, discs, and other complex shapes (like letters in skywriting), making her arguably just as dangerous as the second ranked Wizard Saint, Victoria Amicus. Her flame-objects will only remain their shapes as long as she concentrates upon them. The objects will only burn about 3 minutes before expiring unless Ritsu continues to infuse them with mana. The flames can nullify even an immortal's regeneration and devour an entire coral forest and even normal fire within moments. She can even project the flame as jets, beams, fireballs, etc. When infuriated said fire can easily exceeds 10,000°C and burn the soul and ignores heat resistance. She is immune (to a limited degree) to the effects of Curses and Anti-support Magic. This Magic can have the effects of a solid attack, rather than gas-like normal fire. Ritsu uses her Black Inferno Magic in both offense and defense, creating an invisible barrier that block incoming attacks, as well as extending the flames to attack any nearby foes. The heat energy she takes from the environment is absorbed into her own body. Abilities Dark Inferno-Fu: Due to Ritsu's training at the Iron Tiger Dojo, she learned how channel her inert Mana to fight with perfect balance and achieve miraculous fire-themed techniques. Ritsu can combine her punches and kicks with her Black Inferno Magic. Her style revolves mainly around quick, powerful kicks utilizing her long legs and fire-infused jabs. She has shown herself able to perform acrobatic jumps and flips, far beyond the level of many master level artists. She also has impressive reflexes being able to see through the movements of high level fighters. Her attacks are also difficult to read and counter due to her overall flexibility. Ritsu is capable of repelling a barrage of light-punches from Louis easily with a single arm, all the while adjusting her bikini and fixing her hair. In general, her fighting style is very similar to that of a Primordial Fire Elemental's when she gets up close with her opponent. *Enhanced Flexibility: She has displayed impressive flexibility, regularly using kicks that require her to bend forward and kick from above, effortlessly. *Superhuman Equilibrium: Ritsu's fighting style requires her to use jumps and walls to assist her which displays high level of balance. Her level is such that it seems as though she is flying and lands when and however she wants. *Flame Clones: Ritsu can create temporary clones out of flame to distract or attack her opponents. *Dark Fire Techniques- She has a wide variety of Dark Inferno infused moves. **Cosmic Nova: Ritsu's ultimate technique. After creating great spiraling flames centered on her location before amassing it at a focused point (i.e. the palm of her hand), a humongous ever-expanding fireball that grows until it has taken out all the targets, it has virtually infinite range and the heat exceeds the center of a sun. **Heat Capacity Up: While fighting against an opponent, Ritsu is able to increase the amount of heat she produces with this technique. This technique has varying levels which include 3000 degrees, 5,500 degrees, and a maximum level of 10,000 degrees. The more Ritsu raises her temperature, the bigger her breasts gets and the more dangerous her techniques become. **Magma Buster: Ritsu ignites a wave of magma-like energy with her fists, crushing all enemies with heavy damage. **Wrath of Kagutsuchi: Ritsu releases a massive jet of black flames at her opponent from her arm by thrusting her arm forward in a quick jab-like motion. Once the flames reach its target, they increase in size, creating a giant explosion. **Fire Jet: Ritsu's apparent signature attack. Ritsu turns her fist into flames and launches it as a column of fire at her target. **Black Dragon Roar: Ritsu inhales, gathering ambient mana and superheating it inside her stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. She then releases the fire in the direction of her opponent, creating a large, exploding fireball which damages and burns the opponent. Ritsu's mastery over this technique allows her to create a continuous stream of flames that appears as a wall of fire across a field. **Nova Pillar: Ritsu can summon forth a gargantuan amount of heat energy around her being that surges up to incalculable heights at extreme speeds in form of a flaming pillar, such that it can be felt and clearly seen kilometers away, tearing away and dissolving into oblivion everything so unfortunate as to lie within the immediate range of effect. **Fire Drill: Ritsu releases a large, drill-like stream of fire towards the target. **Blazing Fist: Ritsu engulfs her fist in flames and then punches her opponent, causing, aside from sheer blunt damage, damage from the flames as well. **Inferno Kick: Ristu ignites her feet with her black flames and proceeds to assault the opponent with a powerful fire-enhanced kick, with the flames greatly augmenting the power of said kick. She can also create flames from her feet, greatly enhancing speed and allowing the user to jet-propel in any direction they desire. This makes it easier for Ritsu to get close to opponents that she wishes to engage in close combat. **Walls of Gehenna: An attack that creates a wall of black flames surrounding everything within the victim's range of view, leaving them trapped. It causes no physical damage but seems to incinerate the soul instead. **Burning Break: Ritsu first traps an enemy in Walls of Gehenna and concentrate fiery explosions on said enemy. **Fire Dance: Ritsu flips into the air with a rising kick, with her feet covered in flames. The shape of a fiery tiger surrounds her feet as she slams back into the ground to crush her target before finishing with two more blazing back-flip kicks as the ground erupts in flames. **Burst Fall: An attack in which she slams her fists into the ground to cause an explosion. **Inferno Limited: An attack in which she places her hands on the ground to cause a magic circle to appear, from which a pyre of fire will arise. **Hellfire Supper: An attack where Ritsu claps her hands down to launch a mouth-shaped attack of black flames at her foe(s) to trap them in the black flames and turn them into ashes. *Ifrit's Soul: Ritsu's ability that allows her to engulf an entire area in nothing but her own flames, which would burn for twenty seconds straight. It is stated that Ritsu could engulf an entire island using this ability. *Fire Jacket- Ritsu can coat herself in the regenerative golden flames of her Fire Jacket ability, said flames burns anyone who so much as touches her. In addition, Ritsu's Fire Jacket has the unique property of being able to dispel any physical attack done to her person. In her Fire Jacket, Ritsu's body is no longer solid; projectiles that are not melted pass harmlessly through her body. *Hot Wings: Initially looking like moth-like blood wings the size of a human, Nayuta's wings can quickly grow and expand until they encroach the whole sky. These wings spread the toxin in Nayuta's blood, creating a scorching red sandstorm that can fill an entire town. The instant one is caught in the intense sandstorm, they cannot see anything beyond their own nose. It is said that breathing in the slightest bit of it will burn away the civilized part of the human mind, transforming them into a pack of wild animals that are slaves to their desires and eventually destroying their minds. The lethal dosage of a poison is determined by how much it can accumulate in that creature’s body, how quickly their body can break it down, and one other very simple factor: their body weight. Since the amount of pigment in a single human-sized Firemoth’s blood is enough to intoxicate a Million-Worlds Serpent, the power of Ritsu's wings is obvious. Immense Magic Power: While only half Fire Moth, Ritsu's Magic Power is said to be absolutely overwhelming to the point of even other members of the Wizard Saints and NEMESIS, even the number one Wizard Saint, "The Puppeteer" Izaya Malphas himself, being awed and sweating at her enormous power. The strongest female member of the Wizard Saints Victoria Amicus even stated that she was more powerful than she initially thought. When exerted, her Magic Power takes the form of Black Flames. Low-level Regenerative Resurrection: It is an ability that protects the user from certain death as long as the user has enough mana. It also reverses all physical damage done on the person as if it never happened but only covers the recipient's body. Chain Shot: Allows its user to inflict damage to a selected target and the three other targets nearest to it. Each successive enemy struck receives half the damage of the previous one. Spells Melting Sheet: Ritsu releases a large amount of lava from her mouth, which spreads into a broad, thin sheet as it travels through the air. Since the lava is shot upwards in a severe arc, so as to descend onto the targets from above, it prevents the intended individuals from jumping up to avoid the attack. A great deal of steam is created afterwards by the effects of the lava, so should the targets still be alive, a follow-up attack can be conducted while their vision remains obscured. Lava Bubble: Ritsu spits out several lava bubbles of various sizes at the target. These bubbles are quite fast, able to reach a far wall at around the same time as a retreating Louis. Cluster Flare Bombardment: A light is launched from Ritsu's chest more than 155 meters into the air. The light bursts like a firework and scatters fireballs evenly in every direction. Those fireballs similarly burst several times, ultimately filling the sky with 150,000 lights that will bombard the ground, filling the surface with explosions and flames. Rush Fire: This spell creates a thick wall of fire that extends several kilometers to the left and right of Ritsu. The wall then rushes at her opponent at sub-light speed. Crystal Shard Shotgun: A spell used to create many crystals smaller than the size of a fist shot out in a scattered pattern. These are crystal fragments which sharp front ends. Originally, it would be used in close-quarter combat to inflict enormous harm. Sandstorm Field: A spell that was created by Ritsu and is one of her strongest spells. Sand particles disperses throughout the surroundings. Because it affects one's comrades too, this spell was useless in a group fight. Any opponent within its area would be immobilized, as well as being blinded, silenced and dazed. On top of that, because of Ritsu's trump card, the sand is infused with negative energy that would drain life force and mana. Equipment Wizard Saints Identicard: Ritsu holds a Wizard Saints Identicard that identifies her as a member of the 13 Wizard Saints and grants her the associated privileges. Forbidden Paradise Flower: There are small golden flowers in Fennmont called Forbidden Paradise Flower, and fairies enjoy eating their golden petals and drinking their silver nectar. The flower itself is not very toxic, but a dreadful change occurs when it's broken down within Firemoth blood. The blood of a half-blooded Firemoth is enough to intoxicate even the Million-Worlds Serpent. Flame Resistant Jacket: Her jacket lowers the destructive power of flame attacks by 75%. Universal Translator: Ritsu has a Universal Translator that can decipher and interpret languages, both alien and of Earth, into the native language of the user. Magnetic Skates: Ritsu has a size nine pair of roller skates which magnetically adhere to her boots. Fire Pledge: A powerful sword that helps Ritsu regulate her fire magic. Whenever its unsheathed, Fire Pledge shakes the entire country. *Heat: When Fire Pledge is used it starts to glow red, carrying the scorching heat of melted glass. *Transformation: Fire Pledge can freely change its actual form, turning into an amorphous whip that can freely dance around Ritsu as a whirlwind or a twisted drill. *Flame Trail: The sword scatters orange hellfire in the trail of Ritsu's swing. Weakness *"Fire Pledge" becomes fragile and eventually shatters to ruin Ritsu's desires. *At an average rate of expenditure of energy, Ritsu can maintain her Fire Jacket for about thirteen minutes before she is forced to revert to her normal state. *Ritsu's physical condition (health, injury or exhaustion) also limits her flame's duration. *Frigid cold can neutralize the toxin spread by her wings. *She needs to eat a lot due to Fire Magic causing a higher metabolism in the user compared to other magics. *Reluctant to use her fire powers and Zerg Rush Magic due to her grudge against her father. *She is extremely vulnerable when distracted. *Needs oxygen in the vicinity to ignite her silk and to make her wings. *Her flames can be smothered by enough of various suppressant materials, although she can reignite them. *Her regeneration only works if her body finds the injury serious, meaning that she cannot heal an injury that can heal naturally. *If hit with small amounts of water, Ritsu can turn it to steam with relatively little effort. More water than that could extinguish her flames at its normal level, and she would have to wait until she could evaporate the residual moisture before re-ignition. *Like many insects, Ritsu has a natural dislike for large amounts of smoke. However, she is able to ignore this intolerance if she is determined enough. Trivia *Another reason why she wears such a revealing costume is because she wants to show off the results of her 300 ab crunches a day. *She has a large appetite despite her slender figure which many have commented on. Ritsu claims she needs to eat alot or her body gets sluggish hinting her fire magic may cause a high metabolism. *Ritsu has completed 1,711 official missions in total: 326 D-rank, 214 C-rank, 633 B-rank, 487 A-rank, 51 S-rank. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet